citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuri Mizusawa
is a character in the manga series Citrus. When she was younger, she used to be babysat by Yuzu Aihara. Appearance Matsuri is a young girl of short stature. She has shoulder-length light pink hair and blue eyes. Her dress sense is very casual, and she usually dresses up as a delinquent of sorts, mirroring to her sly personality. She commonly wears a pair of headphones around her neck or atop her head, and is never far from her phone. Personality Matsuri is very precocious and smart for her age, and doesn't mind her own words. She is a mischievous person who likes teasing others. Like Mei, she tends to be very manipulative. She is also out of shame, as shown by the fact she didn't seem to care when little boys were apparently looking under her skirt,Citrus Manga Chapter 10, pages 23-25 and then blackmailed them into taking a incriminating picture of Mei so she could blackmail her.Citrus Manga Chapter 10, pages 35-36 Plot Himeko Arc Matsuri Arc Tachibana Arc Yuzu Arc Suzuran Arc Relationships Friends ;Yuzu Aihara :Matsuri first met Yuzu when they were little. Yuzu was a lonely child, and noticed so was Matsuri, and thought they should be friends.Citrus Manga Chapter 9, page 14 Since then, they became like sisters. Matsuri was very clingy with Yuzu, wanting to take baths with her and invading her house to sleep with her, and when Yuzu would go out with other friends Matsuri would demand Yuzu to take her with her.Citrus Manga Chapter 10, page 10 Matsuri likes Yuzu a lot, and became very jealous when she realized how Yuzu felt for Mei, trying to win her back. Matsuri enjoys teasing Yuzu, which makes Yuzu embarrassed. ;Mei Aihara :Matsuri was quite jealous of Mei, at First because Yuzu pays her so much attention. When she first sees Mei in person, she kisses Yuzu to send a clear message to Mei that Yuzu belongs to her. She tries to make Mei look bad in Yuzu's eyes by blackmailing Mei, but eventually fails. After that, Matsuri acknowledges that she has lost to Mei, and Mei notes that the two of them aren't so different.Citrus Manga Chapter 12, pages 26-28 Matsuri realizes Mei never wanted to take Yuzu from her, and starts seeing Mei as an older sister too.Citrus Manga Chapter 12, pages 29-30 and since then they been on good terms as such as tutoring her with studies. ;Harumi Taniguchi :Harumi is distrustful of Matsuri, and warns Yuzu not to stay alone with her. Matsuri likes teasing Harumi, like she does with Yuzu and Mei.Citrus Manga Chapter 9, pages 20-21 Matsuri notes that Harumi is very suspect, as she's always watching from far, which means she's afraid of getting hurt, and avoids conflicts. Matsuri says, however that she doesn't hate smart girls like Harumi.Citrus Volume 3 Extras Others ;Mayu :Mayu is a friend of Matsuri, who talked to her after her boyfriend dumped her. Matsuri comforts her, but her actions afterwards imply that she was the one to cause that.Citrus Manga Chapter 12, pages 35-36 Quotes * (To herself, about Yuzu) "Yuzu-chan... I remember you. Have you been well? Since I'm bored, I think I'll visit you." Citrus Manga Chapter 8, page 36 * (To Yuzu) "If you really love someone, you must show some consideration for their feelings." Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 15 * (To Harumi) "Taniguchi-senpai, you're very suspect, aren't you? You seem to be always just watching from a distance, but... That means you're afraid of being hurt. You always run from conflicts. Well, I can't say I hate girls smart like that." Trivia * means "festival". * literally means "water swamp". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female